1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a system for monitoring the lifting motion and/or the exercise training of an individual. Both systems comprise a preprogrammed microprocessor that is operatively coupled to an electromyographic sensor that is used to measure muscle force for a predetermined muscle group. However an alternate embodiment of the lift training system, does not employ electromyographic sensors instead relying solely on a goniometer to monitor lifting angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Annually millions of workers suffer from work related low back pain, most of which is attributed to improper lifting techniques. Such injuries result in work time lost and disability claims costing employers large amounts of money each year.
A number of devices have been proposed to monitor and provide feedback as to a person's correct posture. Such devices may comprise longitudinal belts that are wrapped from a person's waist over his or her shoulder, these devices monitor belt tension insuring that the user's back is being held upright, See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,608,541, 4,007,733, and 4,055,168. Other devices include conventional belts that are fitted with sensors for monitoring stomach sag, which indicates improper posture because of relaxation of the stomach muscles, See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,582,935, and 3,670,320. U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,919, discloses a signaling device indicating the improper position of a skier's legs during skiing.
In addition to monitoring lifting technique and motion it is also important to monitor a person's exercise program during physical therapy to insure that the physical therapy is being done properly, for the correct intensity and duration. Devices for measuring overall physical loads have been proposed, See U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,865; but these devices do not tend to be directed to a specific muscle group for measuring the muscle force used in an exercise or the duration of that exercise.